


Requests

by Iridescent_Ren



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, just a bunch of fluffy one shots that are too short to post on their own, tags to be updated as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren
Summary: Fluffy kuromahi requests that are too short to post on their own. Thanks to those who requested on tumblr!!





	1. Chapter 1

Anonymous asked: 17 KuroMahi (I forgot the prompt name, but I know you recently posted a list of some, it's the one You've Tried To Kill Me) thanks^^

 

“I can’t believe you tried to kill me you monster” Kuro growled, his hair dripping wet and clinging to his face, Mahiru would say it resembles an incredibly pouty wet cat.

Mahiru continued laughing as Kuro glared, “I-I’m sorry, the opportunity was there and the temptation was too much!” He grabbed a small towel from his bag and sat Kuro down on the grass next to the water, gently drying his soft blue hair while smiling.

“And I didn’t try to kill you, I just pushed you into the water” Mahiru said grinning, still exhausted from his hysterical laughing. Kuro just gave him another death glare.

He took off his now soaking wet jacket, shrugging it off beside him. Mahiru finished giving him a basic dry, still letting out small giggles at the grumpy cat. “Forgive me and I’ll buy you ramen?” He put his hands on Kuros shoulders and gave Kuro a kiss on the cheek, attempting to bribe him.

“… and coke?” “And coke”

Kuro turned around, lightly pushing Mahiru back onto the soft ground and kissed him everywhere. They lay under a shady tree, small bits of light escaping and illuminating Mahiru’s adorable smiling face. Mahiru let out giggles, lightly pushing Kuro off but clearly without any harm.

“K-Kurohoho and you say i-I tried to kill you!” Mahiru let out between bubbly giggles as Kuro didn’t let up, laying small fluffy kisses down his neck and eventually reaching his mouth. Mahiru leaned up and kissed Kuro’s lips, getting tired of waiting, and Kuro wasn’t complaining in the slightest as he cupped Mahiru’s pink tinted cheeks.

“I love you~” Kuro said, his mouth curving ever so slightly to a small happy smile. Content, would be a word to describe it. He knew this feeling wouldn’t last forever, but he was happy with how things were now. Kuro didn’t know what came over him, but he really did love his sunshine eve.

“I love you more!” Mahiru countered, sitting up and leaning his side onto Kuro’s shoulder.

“Says the person who tried to kill me” Kuro said jokingly with a scoff, earning an ‘Oi!’ from Mahiru.

“I just gave you a refreshing bath” Mahiru tried, reaching out and intertwining his fingers with Kuro’s and bringing Kuro’s hand over between them. “And I’m buying you ramen and coke later so don’t complain”

Kuro rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything, lightly squeezing Mahiru’s hand. He let go of Mahirus hand before slipping his arms under Mahiru and standing up, picking him up bridal style in the process.

“E-Eh- Kuro p-put me down!” Mahiru squeaked, his face flushing a deep red as he tried to struggle but Kuro’s grip wouldn’t let him go. “Kurooo this is embarrassing…” He hid his face in Kuro’s shoulder whining as Kuro chuckled at him.

“Feel like a refreshing bath?” Mahiru’s face turned to horror, trying to get away but his laughing gave him away.

“Nnoono- Kuro no! I love you I t-thought we had a truce Kuroo” Mahiru begged, clinging to Kuro as Kuro walked nearer to the water’s edge.

“Are you sure? It’s really cool and refreshing” Kuro tried, unable to hold in laughter at Mahiru’s betrayed face.

“You wouldn't… you traitor! I’m gonna kill you later” Mahiru squealed as Kuro took another step, clinging onto his arm. “I’ll buy you chocolate too!” He begged.

Kuro was really planning on it, payback. He looked down and groaned, damn puppy eyes. Mahiru was looking up at him with big brown eyes, a pleading face and he knew Kuro couldn’t say no to him. Mahiru was pretty, it wasn’t a new fact. His hair was soft and messy and he had a warm smile and kind eyes, Kuro knew he had fallen far. 

“I’m expecting chocolate, ramen and coke on the way home” He said, bringing Mahiru back to the grass and putting him down gently.

“You’re in for it now!” Mahiru’s eyes changed to a playful determination, standing up and running at Kuro who quickly moved out of the way.

Kuro started running away but Mahiru was after him in a second, jumping on him and sending them both crashing to the ground in a tangled laughing mess. Kuro let out a light laugh with a genuine smile crossing his face and Mahiru did the same, letting out a breath of exhaustion and laying his head down on Kuro’s chest.

“Kuro you should smile more, your smile is amazing” Mahiru said, warmly smiling at him. Kuro let his hands lightly brush Mahiru’s soft hair that fell on his face to the side. “I learnt from the best after all”

Mahiru’s face went bright red, but he more than happily accepted the compliment, snuggling into Kuro’s chest listening to the calm heart beat as he wrapped his hands around his boyfriends neck. “I love you, don’t leave me, okay?” Kuro kissed his forehead, “Okay”


	2. Don't forget me

Anon asked: I know you're not taking requests rn, but I want to ask now before I forget the prompt, once you start again could you possibly write something like Mahiru asks Kuro, "What will you do when I grow old and pass away?" I know it sounds angsty (I hate angst and I'm p sure you do to) but could you possibly make it fluffy..? Thank you sm (if you choose not to write it it's fine^^ Just something I thought up)

 

Mahiru yawned, taking in the dark room around him and the clock beeping next to him. Midnight, he was 18 today. It meant a lot of change, he was an adult. That thought… it scared him, it was his birthday, so why wasn't he happy? He was getting older, there was so much more things he was allowed to do! And so much less time to do them. 

He sighed, pushing the blankets away and standing up. He couldn't be so negative when he was sure all his friends would be in such high spirits, he would ask Kuro for advice but Kuro was immortal. He had all the time in the world. That thought hurt more than anything, Mahiru had such a short time left, years flying by him and one day he would be nothing but a memory. Kuro… he would still be here, when that day came Kuro… 

Mahiru tiredly walked out of the room, he needed a cold glass of water. Instead he found a dark room illuminated by small cute fairy lights strung up around the room, Mahiru's favourite music playing softly from their tv and a small wrapped up gift on the bench. He looked around, it was beautiful and peaceful… Kuro. 

"Well it was going to wait until morning but someone's impatient" Kuro said with a huff and a fond smile.

“Kuro… you did all this… for me?” Mahiru felt an overwhelming sense of joy, rising like the breath that brought his chest up with happiness and pride. He ran over before Kuro could protest, wrapping his hands around Kuros back and holding him tightly. Kuro let him hug until he was done, taking his hand and bringing him to the couch and coffee table where there was a small cupcake that was clearly handmade. 

Mahiru held his hand over his mouth, unable to stop the large smile spreading across his face, the looming despair leaving him. Kuro awkwardly scratched his neck, the tips of his ears bright red. “I uh well, it took a lot of failed batches. This is the only one that turned out decent” he said with an awkward chuckle. 

Mahiru could smell it, his favourite, vanilla. Kuro then walked over to grab the present off the table, handing it to him. "The others are invited too, but I wanted to give this to you when it's just us" Mahiru slowly pulled apart the wrapping, finding a jar full of tiny paper notes and instructions on the front. 

One piece of paper per day, enough pieces to last the rest of the year. "Can I…" "Yeah you can open one today" Kuro answered before he had to ask, Mahiru picked out one from the jar and unfolded it. 

'You're the best thing that ever happened to me, I love you' next to a picture of them together at the zoo from last year. 

Mahiru jumped onto Kuro again, squeezing him tighter. What did he ever do to get lucky enough to deserve him? 

He sat down with Kuro on the couch, the atmosphere was amazing and he was so happy. So why was there still a lingering sense of unhappiness? Kuro has gone to all this effort, why wasn’t he happy?! Kuro broke him out of the trance by looking at him with worry, his worry clear as day on his face. “Mahiru, tell me what’s wrong” 

“Ah it’s nothing really! I’m really happy!” Mahiru said, Kuro went to all this effort and now he was even worrying about him. Kuro… there would come a day Kuro would be all alone, left to face his hurt by himself… Mahiru couldn’t even bring himself to fake a smile. Kuro didn’t say anything, they both knew Kuro wasn’t fooled. But he patiently waited, as Mahiru had waited for him until he was ready. Mahiru took a deep breath and leaned into Kuros shoulder.

“Kuro I… what will you do when I grow old and… and when I’m not…” Mahiru couldn’t get out the words, letting out quiet tears into Kuros jacket. 

“Jeez so that’s what was bothering you?” Kuro waited until Mahiru's breath had steadied, holding him tightly until his eyes were dry. 

“Mahiru, I’ll be okay. I’m not saying it won’t hurt, it will. But you taught me that life means more than that and even if for nothing else, I’ll keep living for you.” Kuro said, placing a kiss on Mahiru's forehead. “I want to treasure the time I have with you, so please don’t be sad. Mahiru nodded, letting out a louder sob and wrapping his arms around Kuros neck, burying his head in his warm neck.

“Hey what did I say about not being sad?” Kuro said wrapping his arms around Mahiru's back in return and holding him. 

“These aren’t sad tears anymore, Thank you, Kuro” Mahiru smiled through the tears into Kuros shoulder, Kuro couldn’t see but he knew he understood.

“Thankyou… thank you, I love you” Mahiru said happily, gripping onto Kuro more not planning on ever letting go no matter how many birthdays may pass.

“Happy birthday Mahiru, I love you and I’m willing to face anything to see you smile. Take the cheesiness while you can it won’t last long” Kuro said letting Mahiru laugh and snuggle into Kuro. 

“You won’t forget me?” “Never”


	3. Battle Scars

Anon: Hi there, this is my first time requesting a fic to anyone so idk the proper way to do it. But could you possibly write some KuroMahi where Kuro has to carry Mahiru home after a battle? Like Mahiru hurts his ankle or some part of his leg? If you don't take angsty requests I'm sorry, Thank you

 

“Yeah yeah okay your knight in shining armor is coming” Kuro said sarcastically, kneeling down next to Mahiru and looking at his legs carefully. He sighed, ripping off some material from the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around his bruised ankle.

“You can’t walk can you? I’ll carry you” Kuro stated, crouching down in front of Mahiru and letting him crawl onto his back. During the battle Mahiru was so determined and fierce but in the after math it’s clear he wasn’t made for fighting, he looked lost and hurt, his expression panged at Kuros heart. 

“Are you mad…?” Mahiru quietly said, resting his head on the back of Kuros shoulder as his arms tightly held around Kuros neck.

“I wish that you wouldn’t be so reckless but I’m not mad” Kuro replied, starting to walk home with Mahiru on his back.

“But you’re hurt too! And now you have to carry me home… Sorry, Kuro” Mahiru watched as Kuro struggled to carry him, Kuros arms were weak and bruised and even so-

“You don’t have too apologize. You did good” Kuro was never a person for words, but he hoped Mahiru would understand. The enemy was difficult, they had to split up to beat it. Kuro always found it hard to leave Mahiru alone in battle, the worry would tear him apart. But Mahiru had grown. He was strong and even if he was reckless and a bit stupid he had worked so hard and improved at the speed of light. Kuro trusted him to fend for himself. 

“I’m the one who should be apologizing” he said with a sigh. “I’m relieved it’s only a small injury, I know you’re strong enough to fight for yourself but I still… I’m your servamp, I’m supposed to protect you. Sorry for leaving you and thankyou for coming back in one piece” Mahiru smiled into Kuros shoulder. 

“I didn’t train that hard for nothing” Mahiru said with a light chuckle. Kuro sighed, they did get lucky this time. But if the enemies got stronger, what would happen? Mahiru was mortal, he was strong but he was still mortal. He could die… it was possible for him to die at any point if Kuro left. 

Mahiru had constantly practiced and trained to be strong enough, Kuro was just relying on the strength he was given. What would happen if he wasn’t strong enough to protect those dear to him? What if the kind strong Eve he had on his back met his end because- 

“You’re over thinking things aren’t you” Kuro was brought back to reality by a knock on the head and the light breath of Mahiru on his back, hearing his loud heartbeat against Kuros back. Mahiru was still here, he was there in Kuros grasp and he wasn’t leaving. Kuro unconsciously held Mahiru tighter. He would work too, next time Mahiru trained he’d ask to train with him. Kuro wanted to be someone who could protect people, someone who could protect him. 

“Let’s try not to get separated again” Kuro eventually replied, stumbling slightly as Mahiru wiggled. 

“Ah sorry! Yeah… I was worried about you the whole time you know” Kuro could feel the pout and motherly tone through the statement. 

“I’m immortal remember? No need to-“ “I’m going to slap you if you say that again” Kuro nodded in slight fear of the suddenly serious tone, looking up at the pretty sky above them. 

“You can still get hurt even if you can’t die, and I worry about you getting hurt because I care. You were worried about my ankle weren’t you?” “Ah, exposed” “so why can’t I be worried about you! Just because you’re immortal doesn’t mean you can do whatever you like, you have people who worry!” Mahiru started getting into his speech when Kuro let out a small light laugh, shocking the both of them.

“Sorry, it’s just… it’s nice to have someone worrying. Thanks” Mahiru let out a satisfied nod, he knew his point got through.

The two continued to walk on through the clear sky and cool winds, a comforting silence in the air as Mahiru started to doze off on Kuros back.


	4. "You cheated, you lied, and you expect me to just forgive you?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THESE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE FLUFFY BUT UH BLAME THE ANON

Anonymous asked:  
26 Kuro and Mahiru? I know this one is kind of hard to do, but I've seen your work and you're very creative. I'd love to see what you can do with this. (If you don't want to write it, that's totally fine thank you)

A/N: I'm actually not very good at angst >< I really want to get better though, so i really hope I'm improving a bit! I'm not too happy with the end result but it's good enough for now. 

 

It was all for you… Kuro wanted to scream, he wanted to shout it to everyone who would listen. It was all for him. The boy he would do anything to see him smile warmly like he always would, the boy he would kill to once again taste his cherry soft lips. The boy who now stood at the couch, angry tears spilling down from his hurt eyes.

“You cheated…” “I didn’t!” “You lied…” “please it was all to protect you-“ “and now you expect me to just forgive you?”

Mahiru gave him no chance to speak, what he saw couldn’t be mistaken. “Why?! You were my everything, I thought I couldn’t live without you, I wanted a future with you!” Mahiru shouted, holding back the emotional scars words couldn’t even begin to describe.

“Mahiru let me explain-“ Mahiru took another step forward, angrily grabbing onto Kuros coat. “Why wasn’t I good enough…” he wanted to cry his heart out and feel Kuros arms around him, whispering comforting words. ‘I love you’ ‘I’ll never leave’ but what good was that now?

“Because I fell in love with you damnit! I’m fucking scared, I can’t live without you Mahiru. I wanted something, anything to make you see that I’m a monster! I told you right from the beginning I’d just hurt you” Kuro yelled back, pushing Mahiru off him and taking a step of his own.

He didn’t know what he was thinking, he hadn’t thought it through. If he was honest he didn’t know what he was expecting. He just couldn’t handle it, loud voices screaming that he didn’t deserve it. Kuro knew it better than anyone, he didn’t deserve the happiness Mahiru brought him and Mahiru didn’t deserve the pain and hurt Kuro gave him in return.

“I thought I could finally just take the stupid bell off and leave!” He yelled, words he didn’t mean tumbling out of his mouth. He was rubbing salt in the wound and hurting Mahiru even more.

“Then why don’t you?! Leave, leave and never come back! You’re lying, you never loved me” Mahiru took a step back. “The doors right there”

He couldn’t believe what he was saying. Mahiru couldn’t bring himself to forgive Kuro just yet but that didn’t mean he wanted him gone forever! Could he even live with Kuro gone forever? Would life really be worth it? But what was life even worth to begin with if he was living for someone who never wanted anything to do with him. Mahiru couldn’t stop himself from breaking down into loud sobs, his shaking knees collapsing beneath him until he was on the ground.

“I never left because I love you” Kuro said quietly. “It’s because I love you that I need to leave! And it’s because I love that I can’t” Kuro felt his emotions making him dizzy, Mahiru…

He wanted Mahirus kind motherly tone telling him to eat healthier, the way he’d bite his lower lip whenever he was concentrating or how he’d smile lovingly and kiss Kuro whenever he could. His selfish desires couldn’t continue, it needed to end.

But no matter what he did Mahiru never gave up on him. No matter how horrible he was, Mahiru refused to leave his side. It wasn’t like their relationship had been rocky recently, it was going amazing. It was going too well. He was being a massive pain like always but somehow Mahiru still loved him.

He couldn’t love himself, how did Mahiru want a future with someone like him? 

“H-how long-g” Mahiru asked between sniffles and crying.

“I’ve never wanted to leave, ever. I really did… want to be by your side. This isn’t about me, I hurt you again and again and yelled at you for my mistakes. I love you, I love you I’m sorry” Kuro hesitated before taking off his bell and throwing it onto the ground. “You said you couldn’t forgive me… that’s how it should be. I’m sorry”

Kuro didn’t even notice he had started to cry himself, it was better this way. He walked away from the house, feeling a horrible heartache each step he walked away that wasn’t from the distance limit.

He thought if he upset Mahiru, Mahiru would get angry. That would be okay. It’d be okay if he pushed Kuro out, forced him to leave, yelled, hated him. But seeing the tears pouring out of his kind eyes Kuro knew he fucked up.

He fucked up, he went too far, and there was nothing he could do to take it back. The cold air outside slapped him in the face, the sobbing from Mahiru becoming more distant but never really gone.

The only thing that left was him and the sunshine smile he always wanted to protect.


End file.
